


Лекарство

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach, Mononoke
Genre: Crossover, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mini, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Узнавая о прошлом Урахары, Ичиго открывает нечто новое в себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лекарство

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс Битва пейрингов-2 на dairy.ru, команда Урахара Киске/Куросаки Ичиго, тема 3: Мистика/психодел/хоррор.  
> Бета: Laen Rain.

В углу комнаты Урахары стоит старинный узорчатый короб.

— А, это? Старая история…  
Урахара всовывает чашку Ичиго в руки. 

Лечебный чай с успокаивающими травами.

 

Стоило Ичиго обмолвиться, что после тренировок он плохо спит, как Урахара просиял и заявил, что у него как раз найдется лекарство. Из ящичка короба на пол полетели разноцветные мешочки, пузатые баночки и несколько сероватых листочков бумаги. Урахара выхватил из кучи перевязанную алым шнуром коробочку и, сказав, что он мигом, оставил его чихать от поднявшейся пыли и травяной трухи. 

Ичиго ждет ответа на заданный вопрос, вдыхая густой пар от чая и разглядывая бледно-розовые лепестки плавающего в чашке цветка. Урахара приседает перед коробом и неторопливо убирает свой скарб обратно.

Темно-зеленая ткань на спине натягивается так сильно, что кажется, будто через нее проступает ряд острых позвонков. Ичиго думает, что Урахара сейчас похож на большую, застывшую в ожидании жабу, и отхлебывает чай. Отвар почему-то отдает илом и рыбой.  
Лязгает ящик, щелкает и раскрывается веер, Урахара тихо смеется.

— До того как открыть этот магазин, я был странствующим торговцем. Веселые были деньки… 

Беззаботный тон — всего лишь очередная уловка: Урахара отгораживается ото всех расспросов. Глаза скрыты сверху полями шляпы, а снизу веером, только соломенные волосы торчат из-под панамки. Ичиго опускает взгляд: Урахара нетерпеливо переступает, слегка поджимает пальцы, приоткрывая вытертую подошву. 

Что за человек — тело искренней лица.

Ичиго допивает чай и, не желая испытывать чужое терпение, направляется к выходу. 

— Ты забыл кое-что, — Урахара протягивает ему коробочку с чаем.

— А, спасибо, — кивает Ичиго.

Он отвлекается, пряча ее в карман, и только краем глаза улавливает движение — нарисованный на коробе глаз на секунду закрывается, словно подмигивая.

— Эй, что это было?

— Где? — Урахара оборачивается и пожимает плечами.

Ичиго вглядывается в потрескавшуюся краску на коробе. Игра воображения, не иначе. Нарисованные глаза не моргают.

— Да ничего, устал просто. До встречи!

Не хватало, чтобы Урахара еще и в галлюцинациях его заподозрил.

Дома Ичиго внимательнее рассматривает сделанную из шершавой бледно-розовой бумаги вещицу. Ее перехватывает завязанный причудливым узлом красный шнур. Ичиго распушает кажущиеся смутно знакомыми кисточки на его концах и ставит коробочку на подоконник.

 

Этой ночью Ичиго спит крепко и не видит снов. Он просыпается от прохладного дуновения, ерошащего волосы на затылке. Потягиваясь, переворачивается на спину, приоткрывает глаза и застывает. На окне сидит Урахара, опираясь на согнутую в колене ногу и покачивая другой так, что ремешок гэта вот-вот соскользнет вниз. Под немигающим взглядом серых глаз Ичиго пробирает дрожь. В лицо бьет порыв пахнущего мокрой травой ветра. Урахара растопыривает пальцы, но не удерживает падающую сандалию. Та валится на кровать, заставляя Ичиго дернуться. И тогда морок рассеивается.

Он протирает глаза. Дребезжит оконное стекло, и слегка подрагивает от сквозняка шнур на коробочке с чаем. Ичиго садится на кровати и чувствует мучительную пульсацию стояка.

— Вот тебе и доброе утро, — бормочет он и плетется в душ.

 

На кухне Ичиго кивает невыносимо бодрым сестрам и отцу, плюхается за стол и с минуту пытается сфокусировать взгляд на содержимом своей тарелки.

— Что такое, братик? — беспокоится Юзу.

— Сон приснился… странный.

— О свидании с какой-нибудь милашкой, да? Нежные объятия и поцелуи? — вопит из-за плеча Ишшин.

Ичиго не без удовольствия заезжает ему локтем в живот. Но отца подобная мелочь не останавливает, и он бежит к плакату с маминым фото, крича дурным голосом:

— Масаки, ты видишь? Наш Ичиго уже совсем взрослый, он влюбился!

Глядя на это, Ичиго закатывает глаза.

— Все нормально, Юзу, — улыбается он сестре.

Она с облегчением кивает, и Ичиго принимается за завтрак.

К счастью, он успевает прожевать еду, прежде чем поднять глаза и увидеть, как мама посылает ему воздушный поцелуй с плаката.

 

Слово «нормально» никак не подходит к тому, что происходит дальше.

Вечером Ичиго аккуратно распутывает шнур на коробочке. Немного досадно, что сам он не сможет завязать потом такой же затейливый узел. Нужно попросить Урахару показать, как он это делает. Ичиго заливает горьковато пахнущий комочек цветка кипятком и усаживается на подоконник, чтобы подождать, пока чай настоится.

Воспоминания об утреннем происшествии вызывают смутное беспокойство. Стоит закрыть глаза, как перед ними возникает болезненно четкая картинка: мерно раскачивающаяся стопа и соскальзывающий по выпуклой косточке у большого пальца ремешок гэта.

Так движутся часы на цепочке в руках гипнотизера — Ичиго когда-то видел это по телевизору. Если долго смотреть на блестящее пятно, тебе могут внушить что угодно, не только ожившие картинки.

Он отхлебывает чай и рассеянно высовывается из окна. Улица пуста, если не считать скрывающегося за поворотом прохожего. Даже в густых сумерках нельзя не узнать обладателя топорщащихся из-под шляпы светлых волос. Следующий удар сердца отдается в ушах звенящей пустотой, сдавливает горло и комом проваливается в желудок. Ичиго кричит:

— Спокойной тебе ночи, глюк!

Он залпом допивает чай и ложится в постель, укрывшись одеялом с головой.

 

Урахара сидит, поджав босые ноги: в край подоконника упираются лишь пятки, а угловатые пальцы чуть выгибаются вверх. Согнутая рука прикрывает колени, острый локоть направлен прямо в переносицу Ичиго. Пепельные ресницы подчеркивают выпуклость широких век.

Ичиго замирает, подозревая, что неловким движением можно спугнуть это диковинное видение.

Урахара ерзает так, что колени бьются друг о друга. Одна нога соскальзывает с подоконника на край кровати, и он хватается за щиколотку другой, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

Ичиго разглядывает узкую стопу Урахары, и все остальное становится совершенно незначительным. От вида того, как сжимаются пальцы с широкими выделяющимися суставами, от близости и открытости накатывает вязкая волна возбуждения. Хочется податься вперед, прикоснуться к набухшей венке под натянутой кожей, провести по дуге высокого подъема, сжать округлую пятку. Ичиго корчится в исступлении, прикрыв глаза. Ведет рукой по животу и кончает, едва коснувшись напряженного члена.

Он лежит, прислушиваясь к гулко звенящей пустоте в голове, пока противно липнущая к коже ткань пижамных штанов не начинает раздражать.

 

Девушка на рекламном плакате ювелирного магазина глумливо хихикает, прикрывая рот рукой. Ичиго морщится и отворачивается. Он шагает по залитой солнцем улице среди беззаботно прогуливающихся прохожих. Когда Ичиго встречается с кем-нибудь взглядом, в груди колотится смущение, будто кто-то может знать о его секрете. Но к чувству стыда примешивается странное самодовольство от того, что этим людям с их мелкими заботами неведомо такое острое наслаждение.

Он изучает ноги прохожих: длинные сухие мужские стопы и изящные, с поблескивающими ноготками, женские. Увиденное оставляет его почти равнодушным — мало кто может похвастаться высоким крутым подъемом и плавным изгибом мыска.

Мысли путаются в голове, и этот зуд не дает покоя, заставляя нестись вперед. Неподходящее настроение, чтобы видеться с друзьями, да и возвращаться домой и выслушивать шуточки отца не тянет. И неожиданно для самого себя он решает напроситься в гости к Урахаре.

 

Магазин встречает пыльной тишиной в полумраке комнат. Ичиго уже разворачивается, чтобы заглянуть в подземелье, когда натыкается на Урахару. Тот появляется словно ниоткуда, в наспех запахнутой пестрой юкате. С завитков мокрых волос капает вода, расплываясь на ткани темными пятнами. Ичиго даже как-то неловко, что он вытащил Урахару из ванной.

— А, Куросаки-сан! Проходи, проходи. Выпьем чаю?

— Хм, можно…

Урахара приветливо всплескивает руками и, продолжая тараторить, направляется в свою комнату. Ичиго следует за ним, опустив голову, и пропускает болтовню мимо ушей, глядя на шлепающие по полу босые пятки.

Шлеп-шлеп.

Они усаживаются друг напротив друга у маленького столика. Урахара разливает чай по чашкам и складывает руки на коленях. Он такой непривычно домашний и уютный, что у Ичиго снова перед глазами встает утреннее видение, но теперь ему совсем не стыдно, а только тепло и спокойно.

— Как самочувствие? — спрашивает Урахара неожиданно серьезным тоном.

— Хорошо, — машинально бормочет Ичиго и решается: — А у тех трав, которые ты мне дал, нет никаких побочных эффектов?

— Не должно быть, — улыбается Урахара и рассеянно чешет в затылке.

Угол коробочки неожиданно впивается в ногу. Ичиго лезет за ней в карман, вспоминая, что хотел спросить, как завязывать такие узлы.

Урахара резко вскидывает руку, а на его заострившемся лице на мгновение проступают затейливые багряные разводы. Ичиго не успевает даже удивиться, как вспыхивает кидо, и коробочка в его руках рассыпается пеплом.

— Екай, — выдыхает Урахара.

— Что? — переспрашивает Ичиго.

— Если вещь существует больше сотни лет, она может ожить и приобрести душу. Так случилось и с этой коробочкой. Однако, от воздействия твоей духовной силы… — Урахара задумчиво трет подбородок и, с интересом уставившись на Ичиго, продолжает: — Что ты говорил о побочных эффектах?

В груди сжимается скользкий комок разочарования.

Урахара нетерпеливо вертится, затем вытягивает ногу и шутливо толкает его пяткой в колено.

— Галлюцинации, — сдается Ичиго, зная, что он не отстанет, пока не узнает.

— О-о, как интересно, — тянет Урахара и погружается в раздумья.

Ичиго вздыхает и бросает взгляд на его ногу, лежащую рядом на полу. На узловатых пальцах светлый, едва заметный пушок.

— У меня есть еще успокоительный сбор, если хочешь… — тихо говорит Урахара.

Ичиго давно знакома каждая черта его лица, но сейчас кажется, что он видит впервые эти бездонные внимательные глаза и напряженную морщинку на переносице. Острый укол узнавания заставляет вздрогнуть.

Его вдруг осеняет. Так бывает, когда слышишь песню в сотый раз, и непонятный набор звуков складывается в осмысленное слово. Сейчас никто не насылает морок. Все это он чувствует сам.

— К черту лекарства! — зло бросает Ичиго и хватает Урахару за ногу.

Сердце бешено колотится в ожидании его реакции. Но Урахара просто шире раскрывает глаза в ответ на легкие поглаживания. А когда Ичиго касается губами подушечки большого пальца, тот сдавленно ахает и высвобождает ногу — только выступающая косточка на щиколотке мазком задевает ладонь.

Ичиго замирает, понимая, что переступил черту. «Невозможно, невозможно, невозможно» отдается в ушах белым шумом.

Ичиго думает, что Урахара его убьет: задушит голыми руками сейчас или опоит очередным травяным сбором неизвестного происхождения потом. А если нет — веревочная лямка короба хорошо подойдет, чтобы повеситься.

А потом Урахара разрешает все его сомнения. Он опускает ступню на колено Ичиго, слегка надавливая, ведет ею вверх по бедру. Даже сквозь брюки чувствуется тепло кожи, и по телу разливается пульсирующее возбуждение.

Ичиго смотрит, как под бледной стопой ткань сминается складками, и сквозь сжатые зубы выдыхает:

— Ч-черт…

Урахара поднимается выше, едва заметным дразнящим движением проводит над поясом, а потом трет пяткой сверху вниз.

Болезненно. Сильно. Правильно. Ичиго склоняется вперед, хватая ртом воздух. Пальцы сами тянутся ласкать в ответ и бездумно гладят выступающие жилки.

Урахара обводит его член плавным круговым движением, мягко надавливая, и его глаза тоже подергиваются желанием, когда пальцы сжимаются на головке. Ичиго всхлипывает и дергается, потом откидывается назад и бессильно стонет.

Это не может продолжаться вечно. И с последней судорогой оргазма приходит осознание.

Ичиго кажется, что он падает в гнилую воду и тонет, глядя, как поверхность затягивает ряской. Выдох — и зеленоватые пузырьки воздуха устремятся вверх. Вдох — и он сам начнет гнить изнутри.

От переполняющей грязи.

От стыда.

Ичиго неловко поднимается с пола, старательно отворачиваясь от Урахары. Выдергивает из-за пояса рубашку и тянет вниз, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть мокрое пятно на брюках. Бесполезно, но в наступающих сумерках и так сойдет. Переминается на месте и, не глядя, бросает:

— Я пойду.

— Ага, — бесцветно говорит Урахара.

Понурив голову, Ичиго плетется к выходу, но тут кто-то преграждает ему путь.

Острые нечеловеческие уши, подведенная лиловым верхняя губа, падающие из-под косынки на лицо светлые пряди. До странного похожий и не похожий на Урахару одновременно. Ичиго застывает на месте под насмешливым взглядом серых глаз.

— Ах да, я хотел показать тебе свой старый гигай, — смеется за спиной Урахара.

И руки с длинными фиолетовыми ногтями вталкивают Ичиго обратно в комнату.


End file.
